Scorpion Part 2
In the Scorpion '' |image= |series= |production=40840-169 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708969 |guests=Jennifer Lien as Kes |previous_production=Scorpion Part 1 |next_production=The Gift |episode=VGR S04E01 |airdate=3 September 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Scorpion Part 1 (Overall) Call to Arms |next_release=The Gift |story_date(s)=51003.7 (2374) |previous_story= Call to Arms Scorpion Part 1 |next_story= Sacrifice of Angels The Gift }} Summary Previously Voyager's crew discover from long-range probes that they are approaching a sector of space occupied by the Borg, covering thousands of star systems, but find a narrow path through the sector that the Borg avoid due to the numerous gravimetric distortions within it. The senior staff agree that it is better to ride out through this path, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", rather than to face the Borg directly. During an investigation into the destruction of 15 Borg cubes, Ensign Harry Kim is attacked by a member of an alien species known to the Borg as Species 8472, which has defeated the Borg many times before. The Doctor is able to eliminate the infection in Kim's body using a potent modification of Borg nanoprobes. Eventually Voyager reaches the Northwest Passage, only to find a fleet of Species 8472 bioships waiting, with more appearing through the gravitational distortions. After the senior staff discuss their options, Voyager travels to a nearby Borg-occupied world, and is met by a Borg cube. Janeway announces their idea of an alliance with the Borg to face a common threat, offering the Doctor's cure for the Species 8472's infection as a bargaining chip, and the Borg beam her to their ship, where she begins negotiations. Suddenly, a fleet of bioships appears nearby and lays waste to the Borg planet. The Borg Cube, with Voyager in tow, narrowly escapes its destruction. Conclusion The attack by Species 8472 leads the Borg to accept Janeway's offer in exchange for safe passage through their space towards the Alpha Quadrant, and she and Tuvok begin discussions. However, the Borg, believing verbal communication to be inefficient, attempt to attach a neural probe to Janeway through assimilation. Janeway stops them, and instead suggests they choose a representative Borg for her to speak through. Soon, a drone calling herself Seven of Nine emerges as the chosen representative. Janeway and Seven resume discussions on how to deal with Species 8472. As they discuss the development of specialized weapons, a bioship appears and starts firing at the ships, and Janeway is injured. The Borg transport Janeway, Tuvok, Seven, and several drones to one of Voyager's cargo bays before ramming the bioship, destroying both of them. The Doctor finds Janeway's injuries very severe and needs to fully sedate her to protect her higher brain functions. Janeway makes Chakotay promise to maintain the alliance with the Borg before she is sedated. Seven and the drones are working on assembling the weapon when she learns from the Borg Collective that Species 8472 have killed over 4 million Borg in the middle of their sector, and demands Chakotay direct Voyager to help. Chakotay refuses, since this would significantly deviate from their course home, and states his intentions to strand the Borg on an M-class planet to be picked up later. Seven is able to access the ship's deflector dish from the cargo bay and uses it to create a subspace rift. Chakotay orders the cargo bay depressurized, causing all of the drones but Seven to be lost to space, while she is forced to abandon her access to remain aboard. Though the crew regain control of the dish, the rift has grown large enough to draw Voyager into it. Voyager finds itself in "fluidic space", where Species 8472 originate from according to Seven. Seven asserts to Chakotay since he refused to help, Voyager must face Species 8472 on their own, revealing that the Borg started the war with them. Their argument is stopped when Janeway announces she has recovered and taken command of Voyager again. After having Chakotay placed in the brig, Janeway starts working again with Seven to prepare a weapon to defeat the bioships and perform other upgrades on the ship, as several bioships are detected heading towards them. The modifications are done in time, and they are able to destroy the attacking ships. Seven reverses the process that drew Voyager into fluidic space, but the ship returns to normal space in the middle of a bioship fleet. They quickly reapply their modifications to a large-scale weapon that destroys most of the enemy fleet and the surviving ships flee. After learning that the Borg have prevailed in their fight, Seven then turns on the Voyager crew and tries to assimilate the consoles. Janeway, having prepared for this, tells Chakotay to start "Operation Scorpion". Chakotay uses a neural relay to distract Seven long enough for Torres to electrify the console, knocking Seven out. Voyager resumes its course for the Alpha Quadrant, but Janeway is still unsure about their alliance with the Borg and Seven's true allegiance. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # At one point, Seven of Nine displays a detailed knowledge of Voyager's photon torpedo inventory. Tuvok asks where she got this information. Tuvok (or the writer) appears to have forgotten that the Borg completely scanned Voyager in Part 1 - One of the fifteen Cubes that passed them stopped long enough to do the scan. All the information retrieved would have been shared with all other Borg Cubes in the area, including the Cube Seven of Nine was on. Tuvok could have asked the question to ascertain how much information Seven of Nine, and by extension the Borg, would be willing to share. # After Janeway and Tuvok are beamed to Cargo Bay 2, their arms change positions when Chakotay is checking on them between shots. The arms could have been moved as part of the checks. Revealing mistakes # In this episode, Seven says she was with the Collective for eighteen years. In the episode The Raven, she reveals that she was taken by the Collective on her sixth birthday, which would make her approximately twenty-four years old in this episode. No explanation is offered (and no questions asked) as to how someone born in the Alpha Quadrant got to the Delta Quadrant in such a short amount of time. At this moment, there are more important considerations! Nit Central # Cableface on Wednesday, December 23, 1998 - 1:43 pm: Why would a Borg ship need a red alert siren? All the borg would know straight away if there was a problem so what's the point? Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, December 23, 1998 - 2:59 pm: May I suggest that it was for the benefit of Janeway and Tuvok? I don't know why the Borg would do it for them, but it's just a theory. ' # ''BrianB on Saturday, July 10, 1999 - 10:31 pm: Did anyone notice Seven of Nine's illustration of the multikenetic neuronic mine with a 5,000,000 isoton yield? It's really the schematic of da Borg ship seen in TNG's "Descent".Seniram 14:27, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Either the design of the ship was based on the mine, or that of the mine was based on the ship.' # ''Mark Swinton on Saturday, October 23, 1999 - 1:49 pm: Why doesn't Seven of Nine have the reverb in her voice that we heard in other Borgs like Hugh or Locutus? BrianB on Sunday, October 24, 1999 - 2:47 am: Excellent nit, Mark. The same could be asked of Seven in REborg episodes like Living Witness & Survival Instinct. Seniram 14:27, February 4, 2018 (UTC) this could be done to facilitate co-operation as part of the agreement. # Brian Lombard on Monday, March 13, 2000 - 8:58 am: In TNG's "The Best Of Both Worlds, Part II, Picard was restored to his normal self when his Borg ship was destroyed. So how come 7 and the others are still drones when their cube explodes in this episode? DonnaL on Friday, June 02, 2000 - 9:45 pm: Voyager was still in Borg space and so they still have a subspace link with the rest of the collective. Maybe in TBOBW, the cube was very far from home.(?) Also, it probably made a difference that Picard had not been assimilated very long. Good question, though, since Riley's people in Unity lost their connection when their cube broke down. # Locutus on Friday, December 15, 2000 - 11:43 pm: I was just wondering what caused the change in Species 8472's attitude that occurred by the time In the Flesh rolled around. The whole "your galaxy will be purged" talk seemed to fade away. Change in 8472 government? Lee Jamilkowski (Ljamilkowski) on Saturday, December 16, 2000 - 3:41 pm: Don't you know, Locutus? That was just good old-fashioned 8472 propaganda. When they said "Your galaxy will be purged", they really meant "As long as you don't get in our way, your galaxy will only be purged of the Borg." A great scare tactic, eh? ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:24 am: In Part I Harry was isolated behind a force field, but in this episode the Doctor and Chakotay walk right up to Harry with no sign of a force field, at all. Why the change? ''Seniram 14:27, February 4, 2018 (UTC)'' Maybe the success of the treatment is making Harry less of a threat.' # Why is Kes at the staff meeting if Species 8472 can read her memories? 'Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:55 pm: That problem is overridden by the fact that she can read their minds too and see their intentions.' # Chakotay said he had a neural transmitter embedded in his spine. I thought the transmitter was just set on his neck, not embedded. 'Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:55 pm:''The neurotherapy devices that John Doe needed in the TNG episode, where he was the one evolving to an energy being from a corporeal being, were not imbedded into him and still helped control his muscles. That involves the spinal nerves as well since it had to carry the nerve transmission where the nerves were damaged to the part of the body that the signal was supposed to go to in the body. The technology obviously exists to control the body from outside it without actual invasive measures.' # If Species 8472 comes from "fluid space" which is filled with matter, then why didn't matter 'squirt' out of the quantum singularities when a ship entered or left one? Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:55 pm:''I know it's a small error, but it is actually "fluidic space." As for your second problem there, think about dimensional or universe barriers. ''Captain Obvious on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 11:22 pm: What barriers? No one said anything about barriers. The fact that apertures opened up between the dimensions is why Keith was saying there should've been some leakage, especially since our outer space is a vacuum, and 8472's space is filled with fluid. # There was a certain time delay between the nanoprobes hitting the alien ships and destroying them in "fluid space," so why was there no delay when they detonated the mine in normal space? (And shouldn't the fluid space have filled up the crevices and folds in Voyager's hull so that when it returns to normal space we see streams of it being pulled off?) ''Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:55 pm:''That would depend on what kind of matter this was in fluidic space. If the matter is like squishy jello that is not quite set up, that would not happen. # If the Borg are so powerful and believe in assimilating other races, then why are there any unassimilated species in the Delta Quadrant? Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:55 pm: In the case of the Kazon, they were seen as unworthy of assimilation. I assume other species were deemed so as well. Category:Voyager Category:Episodes